


Strategizing

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Teamwork [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Not Canon Compliant, Open Relationship, Rough Sex, This is all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance & Natasha have control issues. But they both get to have fun, so does it really matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategizing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: It occurs to me that parts of this may appear as if the sex is not wholly consensual. Rest assured that was not my intent. I hope it comes across that it is fully wanted by both parties. They are playing roughly for power and dominance, not because they do not consent.

Lance opened his door to find Natasha leaning against the jamb, a seductive smile on her face and a bottle of scotch dangling between her fingers. "Care for a drink?" she asked, pushing her way in past him.

"Yes, please come in. Nice to see you again," he drawled, but she noticed he didn't block her path to the kitchen. And he even went so far as to open a cabinet and grab a pair of tumblers for them. "Scotch. I'm impressed. Did Barton tell you that was my drink of choice?"

She smiled widely, a very practiced smile, and took the glasses from him so she could pour their drinks. "He might have mentioned it."

"Did he also send your here tonight?"

Her smile diminished somewhat. "No one sends me anywhere I don't want to be." She handed one of the glasses to Lance, then leaned back against the counter, taking a sip from her own glass. "I came because I wanted to see if reality lived up to my memory of you."

"Couldn't get my talented tongue off your mind, hmm?" he asked, tasting his own drink. 

"Among other things," she answered, straightening and setting her drink down. She stepped forward to cup his crotch and gave a little squeeze. "Which way is the bedroom?"

She didn't wait for his reply, just wandered off to find it for herself. By the time he'd recovered from his shock and taken another quick drink of his scotch, she was in his bedroom, standing beside his bed and kicking off her shoes. She looked around curiously.

"Minimalist," she noted. "No photos, bare windows."

"I'm not really here all that much," he felt the need to explain.

She shrugged and stepped out of her jeans. "Doesn't bother me. I kind of like it. I'm not really a knick-knack kind of gal myself."

"What kind of gal are you?"

"You're going to find out," she replied, taking her shirt and bra off and tossing them on the bed so that she stood there clad in only a pair of basic black panties. "Strip."

He ignored her. "Are you playing me or do you really want to fuck me?" he asked curiously, as he crowded her up against the wall.

Natasha tilted her head, considering, then answered truthfully. "A little bit of both."

"I can work with that." And then he was pushing her back against the wall in earnest and kissing her. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties and he pushed them down her hips to her thighs. His fingers teased between her legs and she opened them willingly for him. "You're wet already. Did you come here straight from Barton?"

She shook her head and pushed him away so she could finish pulling off her panties altogether and climb onto the bed. "Doesn't matter. I'm _here_ now. That's what matters." She looked pointedly at his groin. "Strip," she said again.

He did, rapidly yanking off his clothes in his haste to feel his naked skin against hers. He pushed her to her back on the bed, and planted a wet kiss to her stomach. "This is going to be fun," he commented.

"That's the idea," she answered. She'd meant to pull him up to her for another kiss, the man had a fantastic mouth, but Lance had other ideas. He dipped lower and centered on her sex. Her hips bucked at the unexpected contact, but she couldn't deny that it felt good. So good, so much more so than she'd imagined. His mouth licked and sucked at her, until she was biting her lip to keep from crying out.

"Get up here," she commanded.

Unlike most men, who would obey her command without question, Hunter just chuckled against her flesh and licked her again. She squeezed her thighs against his head in warning and he laughed even harder. 

"Trying to scare me, love? I was married to Bobbi for three years. Gonna take more than a little pinch from those deadly thighs to strike fear in me." But he complied anyway, giving her sex one more quick lick before rising up on his knees above her.

" _I_ decide who gets to do that with me and when," she warned him. "And I choose not you, not this way, not tonight."

"Well, how about some good old fashioned missionary then?" Lance asked, spreading her knees wide and then pushing hard inside her. She gasped, adjusting to the sudden feel of his hardness inside her. She pushed her hips up at him, savoring the feel of his lean body above her.

He grinned, feral and calculating. "The lady likes to be dominated."

She used his moment of gloating for her own benefit, flipping them so that she was the one on top and in control. "Or how about not so missionary?" she quipped, leaning down and biting at his lip, drawing a small bead of blood.

He licked it away. "I can work with that, too." Then he was rearing up, catching her mouth in a brutal kiss, his hands reaching for her hips and yanking her down tight against him. 

"Uh-uh," she admonished, pushing his hands away. She grabbed her abandoned shirt from the bed beside them and twisted it into a rope. His eyes widened as he watched her. 

"Oh, it's going to be that way, then?" He held his wrists crossed in front of him. "Do your worst."

Her smile was predatory. "Was thinking more like doing my best." She wrapped his wrists together and fastened them to the bed frame, pulling the cotton rope of her shirt tight. He tugged and the ties held.

She grinned and ground her hips against him and he thrust up at her. She pushed down on his chest and gave him a warning look. "Don't."

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice."

She lifted her hips then slid back down on him, slowly, ever so slowly, torturing him. "Looks like."

He tried to rear up and kiss her but the ties on his wrists were too tight, limiting his movement. She laughed and teased him by leaning close, letting their breath mingle, but not quite kissing him. Then she set up a smooth rhythm, riding his cock almost lesiurely. When she was close to coming, she lifted a hand to her breast and fingered her nipple, pinching it between thumb and forefinger. With her other hand she reached between her legs so she could tease her clit.

Lance groaned in frustration, rattling off a litany of words just for her. Cunt and Bitch and Please and Pussy and Fuck. The words ignited as much passion in her as his cock. She continued to touch herself as she rode him, until her breath was coming in tight little gasps and she was clenching all around him. An intense orgasm rocked through her body, and long moments later, she felt a gush between her legs and knew that he was coming too. 

By the time he'd finished, the tremors of her orgasm had receded and she swung her leg up and over him, climbing off the bed. He watched in silence as she got dressed again.

"Thanks for the fuck," she said as she picked up her jacket and put it on over her bra. She leaned over to give him a long kiss. "You were as good as I remembered."

He jerked his head upwards, indicating the ties still around his wrists. "Forgetting something, love?"

"Not really a favorite shirt of mine," she said. "Keep it as a souvenir."

"You're really going to leave me tied up here?" he asked, incredulous. "After what we just did?"

She grinned, considering, but relented and loosened the tie. Not enough that he was completely loose, but enough so that he wouldn't have too much trouble getting free. She gave him another deep kiss. "Seriously, thanks for tonight. I had a good time." 

"Are you going to tell Barton about what we just did?"

Her gaze slid from his naked form on the bed to the window without curtains or blinds, and she smirked. "I don't need to."


End file.
